dowfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Stand/The Bloodied Colosseum
For strategy discussion, see The Last Stand - RelicNews Forums :For wargear, see Dawn of War 2: Hero Forge This page lists the specific opponents of all 20 waves in The Last Stand mode in Dawn of War II. Suggested strategies for each wave should be added later. The battlefield in The Last Stand has four enemy spawn points, labeled 1–4 in the tables below. The locations will be randomized for each game, but the enemy units and their time of appearance will stay the same. Enemy units may have different behaviors (usually "search and destroy" or "capture then destroy"). Wave 1: Orks Suggestion: It's really very hard to get yourself killed here – you must have a low-level hero doing something really stupid. There's only two pitiful mobs of Boyz that a single hero can beat. Split up to clear this wave faster. Wave 2: Tyranids Suggestion: Not much different from wave 1. This is the first wave with melee enemies (the Hormagaunts) that can kill a low-level ranged hero. Split your team to mop up faster. Wave 3: Eldar Suggestion: It's like wave 1, but they're space elves and there's more of them. Split to speed things up. Wave 4: Space Marines Suggestion: This is the first "boss wave", meaning it has hero-level enemies to spice things up. The initial Guardsmen are squishy, but the Force Commander is a tough melee opponent and the two Apothecary heroes have a healing ability. Still, nothing a little focused fire can't solve. Kill the Guardsmen and then concentrate on the heroes one at a time. Wave 5: Tyranids Suggestion: The first one with Warriors, melee Tyranids considerably tougher than Hormagaunts and with a leap ability. Can be dangerous to ranged heroes. After leaping, the whole brood will be standing in a very small area, vulnerable to attacks with even minimal AoE. Wave 6: Orks Suggestion: The first wave with Nobz (heavy melee Orks) and Stikkbombaz (melee/grenade guys). Move when you have grenades at your feet, concentrate on the Nobz to take them down. Wave 7: Eldar Suggestion: Man, you will learn to hate Shuriken Cannon spam. Luckily, there's only two here. Flank them – a teleportation ability would be ideal – to avoid suppression and subsequent death. Banshees are fast, can leap and hence could be fatal to weak heroes lacking teleportation. Wave 8: Tyranids Suggestion: The second "boss wave", this time with Zoanthropes (artillery Tyranids with AoE and knockdown) and melee-centric fodder. Withdraw to one of the spawn locations instead of standing in the arena and being shot at by all of the Zoanthropes. Wave 9: Eldar Suggestion: Howling Banshee and Shuriken Cannon spam. Could be the first wave to kill you several times. Mobility (teleport) is essential to avoid being tied up by the Banshees or caught in Shuriken Cannon crossfire. Withdraw to one of the spawn locations. Get someone to teleport behind the Shuriken Cannons and take them out. Wave 10: Space Marines Suggestion: This time it's plasma gun spam. This is another wave likely to kill you several times. There's a huge number of Tactical Marines with high ranged damage. The Scouts have very high DPS, but are very fragile. It is suggested you kill them as fast as possible when they appear. Wave 11: Orks While this wave has few units that are individually powerful, there are a lot of units and you could easily find yourself surrounded and chopped down if you stand in the one spot for too long. Wave 12: Eldar As if Banshees weren't powerful enough, now you've got to handle four wraithlords and a whole heap of shuriken fire as well. Luckily wraithlords are fairly slow so you should be avoid them for a short while, hopefully long enough to have you team focus fire them down. Wave 13: Orks Wave 14: Tyranids Wave 15: Orks Wave 16: Special Notes: Even if a player has dropped out previously, their hero will be cloned in wave 16. If a player has doppelgängers or minions, they will be cloned along with the heroes. Suggestion: Wave 16 is the fourth "boss wave", but this time you will face clones of all three heroes on your team. The clones have all your original abilities and will revive each other if incapacitated. This can be especially inconvenient if your heroes have insta-revive wargear equipped. Wave 17: Tyranids Wave 18: Orks Wave 19: Space Marines Wave 20: Special Suggestion: The final wave opens with a cutscene and moving your party outside the arena, in one of the spawn locations (bug: if your Chaos Sorcerer has a doppelgänger unit, it will be teleported while the Sorcerer is left standing where he was). You then face the Chaos Lord and your clones from wave 16. Additionally, the enemy heroes from waves 17–19 are still lying about, waiting to be revived the enemies. There are also 12 squads of Bloodletter daemons coming from all four spawn locations. Waves